


Mecha Girls are a thing now?

by Gojira126



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Kancolle - Fandom, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Simple concept, Godzilla in the world of living naval ships.





	Mecha Girls are a thing now?

Times change and so does the creation of weapons of war, be it guns, ammo or even new vehicles. However, this did not mean all new ideas were good ones. Of course, the reason being that all regular war machines like tanks and other land based creations stayed on land. As they were not needed against the Abyssals in the war for the ocean. However, Admiral Richard Stanton could only sigh in disbelief at the craziness of the JSDF in creating this new weapon for his fleet.

 

His secretary, the Yamato Battleship class ship Yamato, seemed to be in a state of shock as well as the girl before them smiled. Of course, there was something about her that gave off a sense of primal rage just beneath the surface of those golden eyes. It also didn’t help that she had a tail, something that was disturbing in its own right as no one had a tail.

 

“So you’re the newest creation that the JSDF has in store for the fleet?” He asked, wanting to make sure he was reading the transfer notice and heard her correctly.

 

“Indeed,” She said crisply, “I am to be transferred to the front lines in the war and to work as a solo unit or team player.”

 

“Solo? That is not really a good option in these waters that have Abyssals in them.” Yamato said softly.

 

The girl sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before she pulled out the clearly dead body of a Standard Wo Class Carrier, dropping it to the ground at her feet. Both the Admiral and Yamato jumped back in surprise as the girl placed her foot on the body and smirked.

 

“This little pest and her little group of five Light Carrier Nu-class girls, two Battleship Ru-class girls, four Torpedo Cruiser Chi-class girls and twelve Destroyer Ro-class beasts tried to intercept me on my way here.” She said casually, counting off the ships on her fingers.

 

Admiral Richard was floored, a fleet that big should of been noticed on the radar easily.

 

“Oh, and I brought the rest of the dead corpses with me, there at the dock in a large pile.” She added sweetly before getting off the Wo class girl and picking it up.

 

“I see, well, I can’t see why you can’t be in the fleet but you are not your own commander, understand?” Richard said, the girl nodding as she saluted.

 

“Of course, Admiral, MFS-3 Kiryu reporting for duty.”

* * *

 

“So, the new transfer,” Atago asked Fubuki, “Did you see her or anything?”

 

“No, just that she isn’t like us. She took out a massive fleet by herself and then brought the bodies to the dock as proof.” The Destroyer said, as she sat on a bench, watching the water.

 

“Isn’t that her on the water right now, poi?” Yuudachi asked, pointing at the water as a figure danced across it, dodging practice ammo like it was nothing.

 

Atago frowned and then noticed who was shooting at her, “What the...Nagato, Mutsu and Kongou are shooting at her.”

 

“And with the new practice ammo.” Fubuki said, watching with interest.

 

They watched and jumped as the new transfer returned fire, her weapon on her upper arms letting out beams of energy and it connects with Nagato’s legs. Her legs stiffened and then gave out, as she cried out in shock as her body was sent flying across the water and crashed into the dock.

 

“Watch your step, Nagato.” The new girl said and then launched missiles at the other two, who dodged as the missiles exploded and turned out to be loaded with red paint.

 

The girl continued to dodge and dance around Mustu’s and Kongou’s attacks as she closed the distance in moments. Her right hand had a blade appear and she flipped Kongou off her feet and blasted Mustu head on with paint loaded missiles, ending the mock battle. She grinned and shook her head at the three battleships.

 

“You three need to work on trying to work as a team and coordinating better.”

 

The three onlookers looked at one another before looking back at the new transfer, shocked. The transfer stretched then smiled before pulling Mustu out of the water as well as Kongou and put them next to Nagato. 

 

What had the Japanese been cooking up in those labs?


End file.
